


Lifecycle of a Rose

by Tinybit92



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby Ruby, Baby Yang, F/M, Family, Motherhood, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: For Summer Rose, her team was her whole world. When that fell apart, she had her girls, and they became her world. Then, without warning, her world abruptly came to an end.A character exploration of Summer Rose, starting from the day Yang is born and ending on the day of Summer's death. Looking into how she became a mother, how she ended up with Tai, and what leadership means to her.





	Lifecycle of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for actual years and finally finished it a couple months ago. But then I was so tired that I forgot to proofread and post it until now. Anyhow, Summer is a fascinating character that we know very little about, and I wanted to explore what kind of person she might have been. So, here's that. Pretty sure it's the longest thing I've ever written.

Summer was there the day Yang was born. She was always there for her team when something important happened in their lives. That was her job as leader, after all. Taiyang was a nervous wreck by the time she got to the hospital. He was pacing outside the room, chewing on his fingernails as the sound of Raven's screams echoed from the other side of the door. He told her that Raven had kicked him out, and begged her to go in and check on her for him. She'd reassured him that everything was going to be okay before turning and knocking sharply on the door. A nurse called out to her, and she cautiously entered the room.  
  
“Oh, thank god,” Raven sighed from the bed when she spotted her friend, sweat rolling down her face. “The rational one is here.”  
  
Summer smiled, stepping closer and placing a supportive hand on her teammate's shoulder. “Wouldn't miss today for the world, Rae.”  
  
Raven reached up and gripped her arm tightly looking up at her with intensity. “Summer, I need you to do me a favor.”  
  
Summer nodded earnestly, eager to help however she could.  
  
“Kill Tai for me. Just fucking murder him.”  
  
The shorter woman grinned broadly, using all of her willpower not to burst out laughing. “I'm afraid that's not really an option, Raven. Your daughter is going to need her dad.”  
  
Her dark-haired friend groaned irritably. “Well then what use are you?” She sighed, covering her eyes with her forearm. “Did anyone get ahold of my stupid brother?”  
  
“Yeah, Tai called him. He's on the way.”  
  
“Good. Tell him he's not allowed in until the baby's here.”  
  
“You say that as if he'll want to be within ten feet of this room.”  
  
Raven laughed. “Don't put it past him. He's an idiot who doesn't know what's good for him.”  
  
“Ms. Branwen,” the doctor interrupted from the foot of the bed. “I'm going to need you to start pushing again.  
  
The mother-to-be groaned again, louder this time. “Kill me now.”  
  
“You want me to leave?” Summer asked, unsure.  
  
“Yeah, someone had better go keep Tai calm.”  
  
“On it,” she replied with a mock-salute. “Good luck. You can do this.”  
  
Raven gave a non-committal whine at her encouragement before the doctor began counting down for her to start pushing again. Summer hurried out as quick as she could.  
  
After about two hours worth of trying to keep the rest of her team calm, the sound of Raven's screaming from behind the door was replaced by the sound of a crying baby. Tai shot up from his chair as soon as he heard it, tears already forming in his eyes at the sound of his daughter's first breaths in this world. Summer smiled, turning to look at Qrow, who's own face was somewhere between amazed and overjoyed. The doctor came out shortly thereafter to usher the new father into the room.  
  
Qrow stood up and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.  
  
“Hey now, tough guy,” Summer teased gently. “I thought Tai was the softy on this team. You look like you're about to cry.”  
  
“Shut up,” the dark-haired man snapped back halfheartedly. “That's my niece in there.” The smile never left his face as he defended himself.  
  
Her own smile grew. “A new addition to our ragtag little family,” she said brightly.  
  
Qrow laughed. “Oh yeah, don't think for a second we aren't gonna be just as important to that kid's life as either of her parents. God knows those two hopeless dummies can't handle a baby on their own. They'll need all the help they can get.”  
  
Summer giggled. “It's help we'll be happy to give. Team STRQ to the end.”  
  
When the two of them were finally called into the room, they were greeted by Taiyang, who sat at the edge of Raven's hospital bed with a bundle of blankets in his arms. “Hey guys, come meet Yang.”  
  
“Yang?” Qrow asked incredulously as he approached. “Seriously, Tai? You may as well have just named her Junior.”  
  
“Junior is a stupid name,” Tai told him with a roll of his eyes. “Yang Xiao Long is a fighter's name.”  
  
Summer peered cautiously over Tai's elbow, standing on her tiptoes to try and get a better look without being intrusive. Her friend noticed this behavior and turned the baby so she could see her better. Silver eyes went wide with wonder as she finally caught sight of the little face sticking out of the blankets, tufts of cottony blonde hair coming off the top of her head. “Oh,” she half-squeaked half-gasped. “She's beautiful.”  
  
Qrow, having no respect for personal space, leaned over her shoulder to look for himself, right as the infant began to crack her eyes open. Lilac irises, which seemed far too big for such a small face, peered unfocused at the newcomers.  
“Why are her eyes purple?” Qrow asked with a laugh. “Is it just some kind of weird combo of both your eye colors?”  
  
Raven gave a tired, derisive laugh at her brother. “That's not how genetics work, genius.”  
  
“Well, maybe it's how her semblance works,” the dark-haired man defended.  
  
“Pretty sure she just takes after my mom,” Tai corrected.  
  
Summer continued to stare enraptured, ignoring the banter of the twins as they went into their usual antics. The little girl yawned, causing the young woman to place a hand over her heart at the precious sight. “Oh my gosh, I'm already in love with her,” she muttered to herself.  
  
Tai grinned, holding the baby out to her. “You want to hold her?”  
  
Summer's eyes went wide with delight as she nodded rapidly.  
  
Raven laughed at her eagerness as she sat down next to him and held out her arms. “You're worse than Tai, Summer. I thought you were supposed to be the reasonable leader here.”  
  
“Hush, babies are my weakness.” Yang was transferred carefully into her arms, Tai guiding her silently to support her head. The newborn squinted up at her, her tiny mouth quirking into something resembling a smile as they made eye contact.  
  
“Pretty sure it's just kids in general,” Qrow chuckled. “Remember how she practically melted on our last mission when that little girl thanked her for 'getting rid of the monsters.'”  
  
Tai laughed. “Ah, our fearless leader. Reduced to a puddle by cute kids.”  
  
“I'm ignoring you both,” Summer quipped, before turning to the new mother in the room. “She's absolutely perfect, Raven. You did so good.”  
  
Her friend gave a single, tired laugh. “I'm just glad she's out of me.”  
  
They all laughed lightly at that. Summer's heart felt full and warm surrounded by the people she loved most in the world, all happier than she'd ever seen them. She knew the little girl in her arms was the start of something special for them.  


* * *

“What do you mean, 'she's gone?'” Summer asked disbelieving into her scroll.  
  
“I mean she just up and left!” Qrow shouted back. “She wrote him a note saying she isn't planning on coming back and she just bailed. Tai's a wreck, I have a no idea what to do about it, and there's a month-old baby here now with no mother.” Yang could be heard crying in background, no doubt reacting to the shouting. Qrow swore loudly into the receiver. “The hell am I supposed to do, Summer? This is a mess.”  
  
“Calm down,” she told him, dropping easily into leader mode despite her own panic. “I'm on my way now, I'll be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, you take care of Yang and make sure Tai doesn't do something stupid.”  
  
Qrow scoffed as she sprinted as fast as she could toward the nearest airship station. “Easier said than done. You know how he is under stress.”  
  
“Yes, I do, which is why I assigned you a job.” Her voice was sharp and severe, a tone she wasn't used to adopting with her team outside of life-threatening situations. It had the desired effect though, as Qrow's own voice went from sarcastic frustration to an even affirmation.  
  
“Right, sorry. Just hurry, Summer. Please.”  
  
“I will.” She hung up and increased her pace.  
  
How could this happen? Why was this happening? What the hell was Raven thinking? Her thoughts raced a million miles a minute as she purchased her ticket for Patch. She pulled out her scroll again as soon as she was on the airship and dialed up her absent teammate. It rang and rang before going to voicemail. “Raven, answer your damned scroll!” she snapped into the receiver. “I don't know what's going on with you but I need answers. Whatever is happening here, you don't just have to run off on your own and try to solve it yourself. We're a team and we're here for you.” She sighed, trying to reign in her emotions. “Please, Raven. You can't just worry about you anymore. Tai and Yang need you. Don't do this to them.” The message timed out shortly after that, and she hung her head in defeat as she put way her scroll.  
  
She found a seat and curled up into herself for the remainder of the trip, placing her head on her knees and wrapping up tightly in her cloak for comfort. She had to breathe. She had to gather her thoughts and find a solution. Her team needed her. She couldn't let them down. She wouldn't let them down. She _refused_ to let them down.  


* * *

By the time Qrow answered the door, Summer had more than prepared herself, and was resolute in her determination to fix things. She swept past him without a word and found Yang whimpering quietly in her bassinet. Reaching out, she used a thumb to lightly wipe away the baby's tears before lifting her into her arms. The little girl latched tightly onto her, clearly desperate for comfort and contact. Keeping a soothing hand on the back of her head, she turned back towards Qrow.  
  
“Where is he?” she demanded.  
  
He simply pointed up the stairs and she walked off without another word. She reached the door he'd indicated and kicked it open.  
  
Taiyang started at the noise, sitting in his bed with tears rolling down his face and a wrinkled note in his hands. “Summer?”  
  
She marched forward and stared him hard in the eyes. “Get up.”  
  
“Summer, I—”  
  
“I said get up.”  
  
“Summer, she's gone. I don't know what I did wrong, I don't know what to do, I—”  
  
“You do what I told you and you get up right now, Taiyang. You get up, and you hold your daughter, because she needs you right now.”  
  
“I-I can't do this without her. I can't—”  
  
“That's enough.” She could feel her eyes subtly glowing with her barely contained fury. She always had trouble keeping her powers in check when she felt like this. Most people assumed it had to do with her semblance. “You don't have the luxury of feeling sorry for yourself, Tai. Because you are a father now, and this little girl is depending on you to act like it. You don't get to wallow in self-pity and self-hatred ever again once you have people who rely on you. When you take on that role, that is your first and foremost job. They always come first, because if you don't pull yourself together and do what's needed of you then they are the ones who will suffer for your mistakes. So, you put your feelings aside and you focus on being the best you can be for their sake, because that is what matters.” She was projecting and she knew it, but that didn't devalue her point. She wasn't going to let him do this to himself and she wasn't going to let him do this to Yang. “Now shut up, toughen up, and hold your daughter.”  
  
Tai swallowed thickly, set aside the note he'd been clutching to his chest, and reached out to take Yang from her. He pulled the still whimpering child to himself and choked back another sob. “How am I going to take care of her by myself?”  
  
“You're not,” Summer said simply, her tone having returned to something much calmer and more reassuring. “Qrow and I are here for you and for Yang, and we're not going anywhere. We're a team, Tai. We stick together no matter what.”  
  
The distraught blonde brokenly whispered his gratitude as he rocked the little girl in his arms, as much for his own comfort as for hers. Summer's gaze shifted to the crumpled and tear-stained slip of paper next to him on the bed. The sense of betrayal it brought forth made her stomach churn violently. The idea that Raven could do this to her family and to her team did not hurt any less after all the time she had spent thinking about it on the way over. The only difference between now and when she'd first learned about it was that she had made a decision not to let the woman's actions hurt anyone else. Nothing could be done for the pain she had caused her team, but there was no reason to let the innocent child in all this suffer for her mother's mistakes. Yang would grow up happy and loved, and Summer would make certain of it as she held together what was left of her team.  


* * *

“Yang, wait!” Summer called out in vain as the tiny toddler's mischievous giggles filled the air. It had taken her an alarmingly short amount of time to go from crawling to running, and the young woman was starting to have trouble keeping up. Fortunately, she was still smarter than her, and was able to cut the escaping child off around the other side of the couch, scooping her up into her arms with a triumphant shout. “Gotcha!”  
  
“No!” Yang screeched excitedly. She was just starting to get the hang of words, and so far dada and no were her favorites.  
  
Summer flipped the little girl sideways in her arms. “You are such a little trouble-maker,” she teased as she tickled her tummy. Yang giggled and squealed, pushing futilely at the woman's arms.  
  
“Mama, no!” she suddenly shouted between giggles.  
  
Summer's breath caught in her throat, staring wide eyed at the girl. “What?” she whispered, not believing her own ears.  
  
Yang continued to giggle in her arms as she caught her breath. After a moment she reached up and patted the side of Summer's face. “Mama,” she repeated happily.  
  
Summer could only stare. Yang smiled brightly at her, amethyst eyes sparkling with excitement as she awaited approval on her new word. She took in a shaky breath, trying to think of something to say. Before she could come up with anything, the front door opened and Taiyang walked in.  
  
“I'm back. Found some—” he cut himself off when he spotted the look on his friend's face, rushing to set down the grocery bags he was carrying. “Hey, Summer, what's wrong? Did something happen?”  
  
The silver-eyed woman couldn't even find the words to explain, stuttering uselessly. “I-I don't... she just...”  
  
“Mama!” Yang shouted again, answering the question for her.  
  
Summer glanced between Tai and his daughter, trying to convey with her eyes what her mouth couldn't seem to express.  
  
He blinked, looking between the two girls himself for a moment before cracking a smile and letting out a soft laugh.  
  
The sound seemed to break Summer from her emotional trance, and she grumbled frustratedly at him, “Why are you laughing? Did you teach her to call me that?”  
  
Tai shook his head with a shrug. “Oh no, I definitely didn't teach her that. It's in those children's books we've been reading her though, right? Stories about fun days out with mommy and daddy? She must have just put two and two together.”  
  
“What two and two, Tai? What is there to put together here?” Her voice came out slightly more shrill than normal, making her teammate laugh.  
  
“Well, I mean, you do all the things a mom does for her. She's not really wrong.”  
  
Summer's eye twitched, and she swore something in her brain snapped. How could he be so blasé about this?  
  
Yang interrupted their conversation with a whine. “Mamaaaaa.” She seemed frustrated that no one was properly acknowledging her new word.  
  
Tai smiled at his daughter and scooped her into his own arms. “That's right, Yang!” he encouraged brightly. “Mama is a good word. Great job!”  
  
The baby grinned broadly back at him, grateful to finally have the attention back on her accomplishment. “Yeah!” she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
“Yeah!” her father agreed, pumping his own fist in the air.  
  
Summer blinked at them both in disbelief as they walked out of the room.  


* * *

Later that evening, after Yang had been put to bed for the night, Summer peaked into the room to check on her. She found the little girl sound asleep in her crib, messy blonde curls half covering her face. She smiled, reaching down to sweep them gently away. The baby sighed contentedly at the contact. The whole scene made her heart swell, but unlike the usual rush of joy that accompanied her interactions with Yang, the feeling just made her guilt worse tonight. She leaned down to place a light kiss on the baby's forehead before walking out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
She turned her head to the sound, finding Taiyang leaning in the door frame to his own bedroom with a sad smile on his face. “You want to come talk?”  
  
She nodded silently and followed him into the room. He closed the door behind her so they could talk without waking Yang and sat down at the edge of his bed, motioning for her to do the same. She sat next to him and adjusted her hood nervously.  
  
“So,” he sighed out, nudging her shoulder lightly with his own. “What's up?”  
  
Summer stared down at her hands in her lap, refusing to look her teammate in the eyes. Her voice shook when she found the words to speak. “She thinks I'm her mom, Tai.”  
  
“Is that such a bad thing?”  
  
She laughed, watery and sad. “No, not at all. It's amazing, and I'm so glad, so _proud_ that I can be that for her. That I _get to_ be that for her. But...” She clenched a hand over her heart, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. “I feel like I stole something that wasn't mine to take.”  
  
Tai's brows knit together, and he reached out to the hand still resting in her lap, holding it in his own. “You can't steal something that's been abandoned, Summer.”  
  
“Don't say it like that,” she pleaded.  
  
“Why not? It's the truth.” He gave a frustrated sigh. “She abandoned all of us. Me and Yang, you and Qrow, she just up and left everyone who cared about her without a word.” He shook his head, then turned to her with a small smile. “And then you came in, just as hurt by her as the rest of us, and you picked up the pieces like it was nothing. Those first few months, I just wanted to give up every day. But every time I got myself down you just kept hauling me right back up. I couldn't have gotten through it without you.” He tightened his grip on her hand, his smile turning almost shy. “You know, we've been doing this for over a year now, Summer. A whole year. That's a long time, but every day we've been together, I've been learning something new about you. Learning more and more what an amazing woman you are, and I already thought you were pretty great.” He shot her a more playful smile then, and she let out a soft laugh in reply. “Every time I see some new, wonderful aspect of who you are, I think to myself how lucky I am to have you in my life. And then I think how grateful I am that Yang gets to have you in her life too.” He was so much closer to her now, having leaned in as he spoke. “Raven had her chance to be a mom to Yang, and she gave it up. Yang deserves to have a mother who loves her and cares about her as much as I do, and I don't think she could do much more perfect than you.” He reached his free hand up to cup her cheek, and she sucked in a startled breath. “I know that, for me, there's no one else I'd rather be raising her with. We're both so lucky to have you in our lives, Summer, and for as long as you want to stay in our lives, I don't ever want to take you for granted.” His blue eyes shone intensely as he slowly leaned in to close the distance between them.  
  
Tai's lips met hers, and Summer's heart pounded in her chest. The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle; a bit hesitant, but filled with so much love. It was so much more than she had ever hoped for, more than she had ever dreamed she could have or deserve. In that rush of emotion, she wanted to sing and scream and cry all at once.  
  
For the second time that day, Summer Rose felt like a thief.  


* * *

She stared down at the small stick of plastic in her hand. A loud ringing filled her ears as the little blue plus sign stared back at her. She had enough cognizance to wonder if it was her own anxiety causing the noise in her head, or if she'd somehow lost a grip on her powers in her shock. A knock at the bathroom door broke her out of her trance and confirmed that she had not accidentally blown up the house.  
  
“Sum, you okay in there?” Tai's voice called through the wood. “It's been like twenty minutes.”  
  
She glanced between the door and the source of her concerns, still staring at her in her hand. Hesitantly she reached out her free hand and cracked the door open, peering around the edge without fully leaving the illusion of safety that hiding behind it created.  
The blonde arched an eyebrow at her in concern. “You alright there? You're looking a little pale.”  
  
Taiyang had always been taller than her, this was not new information for Summer. She was the shortest member of her team, after all, but her position as leader had always mitigated the effect. When surrounded by her teammates she always felt tall and proud, because she was the one in charge, she was the responsible leader. Looking up at the man now though, Summer had never felt so small in her life.  
  
How was she going to tell him? What would he say? What if he didn't want her to keep it? Her head swam as her mind came up with a million possible awful scenarios and the ringing returned to her ears. She knew her panic must be clearly visible on her face, and she could feel her hand shaking where it gripped tightly against the door she still clung to. She cast her eyes towards the floor, trying to focus on anything but the man standing before her.  
  
Suddenly a hand was placed gently along the side of her jaw, and she jumped involuntarily. “Hey, what's wrong?” There was nothing but love and concern in his tone, as he gently stroked his thumb along her cheek. She leaned further into the touch, letting go of the door to reach her own smaller hand up and hold his in place. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before looking up to meet his. The eyes of her friend, her teammate, her lover stared back at her with warmth and care. She looked into those eyes and wondered what she had to be afraid of.  
  
_Everything_ , her mind whispered back.  
  
She ignored this thought, and focused instead on the sense of security that came from looking into those deep blue irises. They were already raising one beautiful baby girl together. What was one more?  
  
Taking in a heavy, shaky breath she focused on his eyes and said, barely above a whisper, “I'm pregnant.”  
  
His eyes went wide. “What?” he asked, unsure he'd heard her correctly.  
  
She pushed the door open the rest of the way and held up the pregnancy test for him to see.  
  
Blue eyes flickered between her and the test two or three times before a wide grin broke out on his face. He laughed, a warm, rich laugh that started out soft and sweet but grew in volume as he lifted Summer into his arms and spun her around the room. She laughed with him, all the tension and fear leaving her body in an instant. As soon as his excited twirling came to a stop, he crashed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. When they broke apart, his eyes met hers, and she found the tears in them mirrored her own. “I love you,” he whispered reverently.  
  
“I love you, too,” she nearly sobbed back.  


* * *

They'd sent Qrow a message, letting him know that there was something they needed to talk to him about. He'd been away for a bit, no doubt out looking for his sister, but he'd messaged them back almost immediately saying that he'd be there as soon as he could. It was a couple of weeks later when a knock on the door finally signaled his arrival. When Summer answered it, she instantly knew something was up.  
  
The tall, stringy man was leaned against the side of the house looking tired and sad. He gave a lopsided smirk when he saw his friend. “Hey,” he mumbled, his voice sounding especially gravely and worn even on the single syllable.  
  
“Hey, Qrow,” Summer greeted back hesitantly, opening the door wider for him. “You doing okay there?”  
  
He grunted vaguely and hobbled his way into the house, slumping down onto the couch as soon as he reached it.  
  
“Qrow, are you drunk?”  
  
“Give the woman a prize,” he said, throwing his hands in the air in mock celebration.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Summer moved over to the couch to sit next to her friend. “You know it's the middle of the day, right?”  
  
“No time like the present when the present sucks.” His head was leaned far back against the couch, and he stared dully up at the ceiling.  
  
“What happened?” she asked, feeling like she already knew the answer. “Did you find her?”  
  
“Oh, yeah,” he replied with a mirthless laugh. “I found her alright. Not only is she not coming back, but she's got it in her head that I'm the one in the wrong here.” Qrow scowled up at the ceiling in apparent disgust. “Family is about duty and obligation to her, so rather than staying with the people who care about her, she's gone back to the people who raised us. Which of course means I'm the jerk for not wanting to go back to those...” he seemed unable to finish the sentence, trailing off in a huff before turning his head to the side. “For me, family is who you choose. I choose to be here, with my best friends and my niece, and I'm not about to apologize for that.”  
  
“Good.” Summer placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the warm smile on her face. “Don't you ever apologize to anyone for doing what makes you happy, Qrow. This is where you belong now, and we're really grateful for that.”  
  
He returned her smile, sadder and filled with hurt, but still a smile all the same. “Probably a good thing she's not coming back, anyway,” he went on after a moment. “She would have made for a crap mother. You've got that position on lock down.”  
  
Summer laughed. “Well I sure hope so, it's not a position I'm planning on giving up anytime soon. Speaking of which, how do you feel about being an uncle again?”  
  
The dark-haired man sat up straight at that, staring intensely at his friend. “You're kidding me.”  
  
She tilted her head slightly and just smiled up at him.  
  
His lip seemed to quiver for a moment as he realized she wasn't joking, then he reached out and pulled her into a hug. “I promise I'll be there for this one too.” His voice shook slightly. “I'm not ever gonna let anything happen to your kids, Summer. You hear me?”  
  
Summer smiled fondly and returned the hug. “Thank you, Qrow. They couldn't ask for a better uncle.” She continued to hold onto him, knowing her friend well enough to know he'd need a moment. When he pulled away, he sucked in a deep breath and wiped roughly at his sniffling face. She chuckled gently.  
  
“So, where's everybody else?” he asked once he'd gotten himself under control.  
  
“Yang's napping right now, and Tai should be home from work—”  
  
Just then, the front door opened and in came Tai. He spotted his friend right away and grinned. “Hey, Qrow! How you been?”  
  
“There you are, you shit!” Qrow shot up from his seat and ran over to pull his friend into a playful headlock. “What are you trying to do, bang every member of this team? Am I next on your hit list? Because I gotta warn you, I'm gonna be a lot harder to get into bed.”  
  
Tai laughed and shoved him off. “You wish, you scruffy jerk.”  
  
“Hey, I'm game,” Summer said, leaning over the back of the couch with a wink. “We can make it a three way.”  
  
The two men blinked at her for a moment before all three of them burst out laughing.  


* * *

“Baby in here?” Yang asked in confusion, touching Summer's swelling tummy with her little fingers.  
  
“That's right,” Summer said with a smile. “She's still growing, so she has to stay in there until she's ready.”  
  
Yang frowned for a moment, then her eyes lit up. “Like cookies!” she exclaimed.  
  
Summer couldn't help her laugh at that, but luckily for her Yang didn't seem offended. “I guess it is kind of like cookies, yeah. You don't want to take them out of the oven before they're ready.”  
  
The little girl nodded, her curls bouncing with the movement. Then she patted Summer's baby bump and said, “Grow good, cookie baby.”  
  
The baby chose that moment to kick, and Yang's eyes widened. “I think she likes you,” Summer said with a fond smile. “You're going to be a really good sister.”  
  
The toddler beamed proudly as her father and uncle entered the room.  
  
“Hey there, firecracker,” Qrow greeted, ruffling her hair. “It's time for your nap. How about you come upstairs and I'll read you a story.”  
  
“Funny voices!” Yang shouted excitedly as she ran to her bedroom.  
  
“You'll have to teach me the monster voices your using,” Summer said with a laugh. “Thanks, Qrow.”  
  
“No problem. I kinda like that kid.”  
  
Tai sat down on the couch next to Summer as their friend followed their daughter up the stairs. Summer never could pinpoint exactly when she'd started thinking of Yang as theirs rather than his, but she found herself more comfortable with the idea every day.  
  
“So,” Tai sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “How are you two doing?”  
  
“Pretty good.” Summer gave him a quick peck on the cheek and leaned into his side. “She's very busy today, so I expect she's got to be ready to come out soon. I haven't told Yang yet in case we change our minds, but we're pretty well settled on Ruby, right?”  
  
“Absolutely. It's a cute name for our cute little girl.”  
  
“Ruby Xiao Long. I think that could work.”  
  
Tai seemed to tense a bit before speaking hesitantly. “Actually, I was thinking maybe she should take your last name instead of mine.”  
  
She sat up slightly to look at him quizzically. “Are you sure, Tai? I figured you'd want the girls to share a name.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess that's a good point,” he said with a shrug, “but I feel like Ruby Rose just rolls off the tongue better.”  
  
Summer continued to study him for a moment, noticing his tense posture and the way he was avoiding her gaze. “I suppose it does,” she agreed slowly. “And the alliteration is nice, but I feel like that's not your real reason.”  
  
He turned his face even further away, still refusing to meet those silver eyes. He gave another non-committal shrug. “I don't know. I guess, maybe, I just want her to have a connection to her mom, you know?”  
  
Ah, so that was it. This was about Raven.  
  
Yang had his name, and Raven had left. He must have thought that if Ruby had her name, Summer would be more likely to stick around. Her heart felt heavy knowing he feared her leaving the same way. Did he really think her capable of that? No, this wasn't really about her. Raven had hurt him, and that wasn't something that she could so easily fix. Instead, she would simply have to take things at his pace.  
  
She reached out and turned him to face her, seeing the insecurity he'd been trying to hide from her behind those blue eyes. “Alright,” she said softly, before placing a light kiss on his lips. “Ruby Rose it is.”  
  
He smiled gratefully, relief clear on his face as he gave her a gentle kiss in return.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned into it, pressing her forehead to his when their lips parted again. “I love you, Tai.” She whispered it more as a reassurance than anything, but she meant it with all her heart.  
  
He tightened his grip on her shoulders. “I love you too.”  


* * *

Right out of the gate, Ruby was proving to be something special.  
  
“Did she have to pick a holiday?” Tai asked in exasperation as he filled out the paperwork to check them into the hospital.  
  
Summer tried to practice her controlled breathing as she gripped tightly at the arms of the wheelchair they'd placed her in. “Frankly, Tai, I don't care right now what day it is. I just want her out.”  
  
Tai gulped nervously. “Right. Sorry, babe. Everything's gonna be fine. I've got you, you've got Ruby, and Qrow has Yang. Everything is totally under control.”  
  
She tried very hard to believe that as the doctors took her back to her room.  
  
Unlike with Raven, Summer very much wanted Tai in the room for this. A fact that seemed to make him quite nervous. Not without reason, of course. Summer had nearly broken his arm once when he'd pissed her off during a training session in school, so his hesitance to hold her hand during this particularly trying moment was not hard to understand. She needed the support though, and if that's what she needed, he would damn well be there for her.  
  
“You're doing so good, honey.” He brushed her sweat soaked hair from her brow as she let out another sobbing groan for what must have been the thousandth time that hour. “Just one more push, you've got this. The doctor says one more.”  
  
She nodded and steeled herself. One more she could do.  
  
When the tiny cries filled the room and the pressure on her body began to ease off, Summer had never been so relieved in her life. She could feel Tai peppering her face with kisses as he congratulated her accomplishment, but she was too exhausted to actually open her eyes just yet. She simply laid there catching her breath as she listened to the doctor and nurses bustling about with her newborn.  
  
“I'm gonna check on her,” Tai whispered to her, and she nodded again as his footsteps moved away. She could hear him chuckling from the other side of the room. “Oh, Summer, she's beautiful.” He sounded choked up, and she let out something that could pass for a laugh in response. “She's got your eyes.”  
  
Summer felt like someone had just poured ice water over her as her eyes snapped open. “What?” she managed, hoping she'd misheard him.  
  
“She has your eyes,” Tai repeated, sounding obliviously happy. “Pretty little silver eyes.”  
  
The new mother sighed, and threw an arm over her face. She was trying to cover her distress, and she hoped everyone would just interpret it as part of her exhaustion.  
  
_Shit._ How had she not thought of this until now? It was hereditary, so of course it was not only possible, but highly likely that any child she had would be another silver-eyed warrior. Magic wasn't exactly the sort of thing to skip a generation. How was she going to explain to her daughter the ancient legacy and abilities she had inherited? There weren't even any guarantees she would want to be a huntress when she grew up. How could she force that responsibility onto another young girl? What was she going to tell her, and how would she know when she was ready to hear it? There was suddenly so much more to think about than she had ever considered.  
  
But then the doctor was there, standing by her bed and asking if she was ready to hold her baby. She didn't hesitate, and when that little bundle was placed into her arms, suddenly those problems didn't seem as monumental as they had a moment ago. From the moment she saw Ruby's face, she knew everything was going to be okay. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she felt the bed shift as Tai sat down and wrapped his arms around the two of them.  
  
She wasn't sure how long it had been when the knock at the door came. She knew time had passed as the doctors continued to handle all the other medical things that came along with having a baby, but she had no concept of whether it had been thirty minutes or three hours. She looked up to see dark hair and red eyes peering cautiously in from the doorway.  
  
“You ready for us?” Qrow asked.  
  
“Of course, bring her in.”  
  
He smiled and opened the door fully. “Alright, kiddo, time to meet your baby sister.”  
  
Little blonde pigtails bounced up and down as she was led over to the bed, Tai lifting his daughter into his arms when she got there. “Yang,” he said in soft whisper, “This is Ruby.”  
  
Lilac eyes widened in delight at the sight of her new sister. “Hi, Ruby,” she said quietly, almost sounding shy. She looked up to her father with apparent awe. “She's small.”  
  
Tai laughed. “Well yeah, she's your baby sister. She's probably always gonna be smaller than you. That's why you've got to help us take care of her.”  
  
Yang nodded eagerly. “I can help!”  
  
“We definitely appreciate the help, sunshine,” Summer chimed in. “She's going to need your help learning how to do big kid things like put on her shoes and clean up her toys, and she'll need you to protect her when she's scared.”  
  
Yang continued to nod, looking focused, like she was trying to take mental notes.  
  
“But you're most important job as her sister, will be to love her as much as you can. Think you can do that?”  
  
The little toddler looked very serious. “I be the best big sister.”  
  
“I know you will.” Summer used the arm that wasn't cradling Ruby to pull Yang in and kiss her cheeks. She giggled happily and snuggled into her mother's side to watch the baby sleep.  


* * *

Raising two girls instead of one presented both advantages and difficulties. Yang was indeed very helpful whenever something was asked of her. She seemed eager to please, and would happily volunteer to fetch diapers, bottles, and toys. But she would also sometimes take advantage of her parents' distraction to get into things she knew she wasn't supposed to.  
  
For the most part though, it was proving to be very rewarding. Summer would regularly find new situations with her family that reaffirmed for her why she wouldn't trade this for the world. One such occasion occurred when she found herself nodding off as she fed Ruby a bottle.  
  
She tried her hardest to stay alert, but she was just so tired after the fussy night Ruby had had. She almost hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until Yang patted her arm. She started upright and looked to her eldest, who pointed at the bottle in her hand and simply stated, “Empty.”  
  
Sure enough, Ruby was sucking on air at this point. “Oh darn, thanks, Yang.” She set the empty bottle aside and moved the baby in position to burp her. She would definitely need to be burped after that. Summer really needed a strong cup of coffee at this point. Preferably one full of sugar to further give her an energy boost.  
  
Yang giggled when Ruby finally let out a burp. She always seemed to find it very cute. Summer smiled and glanced at the clock. There was no way she would make it through the rest of the afternoon without caffeine. Standing up, Summer moved to the area of the living room where they had laid out a soft blanket in a relatively large playpen. “Alright, sweetie, mommy needs to go make herself some coffee, so can you play quietly in the pen while Ruby takes her nap?”  
  
“Yes, mama.”  
  
Summer sighed in relief and placed both girls in the pen, moving into the kitchen to seek her caffeinated salvation. She started the coffee maker and then looked back into the living room to make sure the girls were safe. Yang seemed to be quietly humming a song to herself while Ruby drifted off on the blanket. Satisfied that they were safe for the moment, she sat in a kitchen chair and allowed herself to breathe.  
  
She hadn't meant to drift off again. She really hadn't.  
  
When she started awake, she knew she couldn't have been out for too long, but that didn't ease the panic that settled in as she ran to check on the girls again. When they were that little, even ten minutes unsupervised could lead to disaster.  
  
To her immense relief, she found no such disasters. Instead she found both her girls sound asleep, Yang curled up a few inches away and holding her sister's hand. She sighed quietly and marveled at the sight, feeling a sense of peace she'd never known in her life. She watched the soft rise and fall of their breathing and wondered, for what must have been the millionth time, how Raven could have possibly left this.  
  
A thought came to her, and maybe it was a bad idea, but her sleep deprivation gave her little room for second thoughts, so she simply acted on it. Pulling out her scroll, she took a photograph of the sleeping girls and sent it to Raven.  
  
She had no way of knowing if it would even reach her. They hadn't spoken in over two years now, and for all she knew she'd changed her number. But in spite of the pain she'd caused them, Summer still thought of Raven, at least on some level, as her friend, and as a member of both her team and her family. So she held out hope, and she made a small gesture. She didn't expect anything to even come of it.  
  
She was surprised when her scroll lit up a few minutes later. It was a single short sentence in reply.  
  
_I'm glad you're all happy._  
  
That was it. The first thing she'd heard from her in years, and likely the only thing she would get from her for years to come. But it was something, and that was honestly more than she'd expected.  


* * *

As time passed, their little family began to feel more and more real, in a way Summer hadn't ever expected. Tai had decided to retire from field work and gotten a job teaching the next generation of huntsmen at Signal Academy. He didn't want to be away from his family more than he had to. He asked Summer if she would consider doing the same, but it wasn't that simple for her. She still had a responsibility that came with her powers. So long as she had the ability to destroy the creatures of Grimm, she had to continue to do so. It was her duty, not only as a trained huntress, but as a silver-eyed warrior. She could decimate their numbers in ways no one else could, and save hundreds, even thousands of lives. She could never stop helping people, it was her duty, as well as her life's calling, but she could do that and still have a family. She had Tai and she had her girls, that was all she needed.  
  
And no matter what anyone said, they were both her girls. She felt no favoritism just because she'd birthed Ruby and not Yang. She had still raised her from infancy and loved her with all her heart. Nothing could change that, but it didn't mean there weren't reminders of where she'd come from.  
  
Yang had a temper, one she'd most certainly gotten from her mother rather than her father. When she was angry, her eyebrows and jaw would set in a way that made her look like a tiny, blond Raven. And that was okay. Summer still loved her friend, deep down, so these little reminders were not unwelcome. But sometimes something would happen that would be more than just a small comparison.  
  
Summer took the girls to the park one afternoon, Ruby's birthday had just passed, so she and Yang were now three and five, respectively. It was a crisp late autumn day, and the scent of dried leaves filled the air. The girls dashed excitedly about the playground, Ruby glued to her sister's side like a puppy while Yang led them on pretend adventures. Summer watched them contentedly as she enjoyed this rare moment of peace.  
  
Ozpin had asked for her help in a particularly serious matter, so she'd been out on quite a few missions as of late. When he'd told her of the maidens, she hadn't been surprised. She'd been around magic her whole life, she knew it existed. She wasn't naive enough to think her lineage were the only ones left in Remnant to possess true magic. But she did have a unique understanding of the power presented by that magic, which made her more than willing to help keep it out of the wrong hands. The missions were difficult though, some of the most challenging work she'd ever done in her career as a huntress. She told herself she didn't mind. It was her duty, and besides that, she was making the world safer for her girls. She could brave the danger if it meant her children didn't have to.  
  
As she tiredly mused about her work, she realized that she no longer heard the sound of her giggling girls. Before she could question the silence though, she picked up on the sound of Ruby crying, and Yang shouting.  
  
Summer dashed across the playground in an instant, following the sound to find the girls with a small group of slightly older boys. Ruby was on the ground with a scraped knee, and Yang was standing protectively in front of her, screaming angrily at the taller boys. It would have been almost funny to see this tiny, pig-tailed child shouting down the bigger kids, were it not for the fact that one of them was already on the ground with a bloody nose while the others looked legitimately scared.  
  
“Don't you ever come near my sister again, or I'll make you regret it!” It was a surprisingly genuine-sounding threat for a five-year-old.  
  
“Yang! What's going on here?” Summer called as she approached.  
  
Blonde curls whipped through the air as Yang turned to her mother's voice, and for just a moment, Summer's heart skipped a beat. The eyes that sought her out were not the gentle lilac of her daughter, but the angry, vibrant red of her former teammate.  
  
Yang didn't waste a moment as soon as she met her gaze though, apparently not noticing her shock. “They pushed Ruby down, mom! These stupid jerks were picking on her 'cause she's little.”  
  
Summer's concerns instantly refocused to the boys in question, and as they caught her glare they actually looked slightly more terrified of her than they'd been of Yang. “You boys get out of here right now before I talk to your parents, and if I find out you've been messing with any other kids I will find you.”  
  
Needing no further bidding, the boys ran off in terror.  
  
Yang shouted after them, tiny hands still balled into fists. “You better run! My mom's a huntress, she'll mess you up!”  
  
Once they were out of sight, Summer stepped forward and knelt in front of her girls. “Are you both alright?”  
  
Yang blinked and her eyes returned to their normal color, her gaze softening from anger to concern. “Ruby got hurt, mom.”  
  
She turned to her youngest and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Where does it hurt, baby?”  
  
“Owie knee,” Ruby whimpered.  
  
“She hurt her hands when she fell too,” her older sister added, gently turning her wrists to show her mother.  
  
“Let me see them, Ruby.” She reached out to find that the scrapes were all mild, just barely breaking the skin in places and making it look bloodier from a child's perspective than it really was. “That's not too bad, just little scratches.”  
  
“Owie,” Ruby whined again.  
  
“I know, baby. I bet it hurts, but the good news is we can just clean them up and get you a couple bandages. No trip to the doctor or anything scary like that. Come here.”  
  
The toddler needed no second bidding to crawl into her mother's arms. Summer wrapped her in her cloak and held her close. After kissing her forehead she turned back to her eldest. “And as for you, Yang, I am so proud of you for protecting your sister.”  
  
Yang smiled bashfully, but seemed to stand a little taller with pride. “I couldn't let them hurt Ruby.”  
  
“Those boys looked pretty scared of you.”  
  
She grinned. “They were super scared. They said I was like a monster.”  
  
Ruby perked up at that. “Yang eyes was red like Unca' Qrow!”  
  
The blond tilted her head in confusion. “They were?”  
  
“It's true. You even scared me a little bit when I saw it.”  
  
“Are they still red? How did I do it?” She poked at her own face as though she could switch the colors like a button.  
  
“They turned back after those boys left. I think they changed because you were so angry.”  
  
“Whoa, I have magic eyes.”  
  
The irony of the statement was not lost on Summer, and she laughed lightly. “More likely it's got something to do with your semblance. I think you're going to be a very good fighter like your dad.”  
  
Yang beamed at the idea and mock punched at the air a few times. “I'll fight off all the bad guys that try to hurt Ruby.”  
  
“I wanna fight too!” Ruby said excitedly. “Beat bad guys and monsters!”  
  
“Yeah, we'll fight them together and protect everybody! I'll teach you how to punch.”  
  
The girls seemed so excited at the idea, that Summer decided not to ask where Yang learned to throw a punch in the first place. She had a sneaking suspicion she already knew, and would be taking it up with their father later. One thing had been made entirely clear though; Yang definitely took after both of her mothers. Whether she knew it or not.  


* * *

“Can I lick the beaters?” Ruby asked less than a second after the mixer had been turned off.  
  
Summer looked down with a warm smile at the bright silver eyes peering up at her. Ruby always stuck close while she was making cookies. Usually so close that she was actually tucked under Summer's cloak. At this particular moment, she was practically glued to her mother's leg, a splash of red and black against the stark white fabric shrouding her small frame.  
  
“You can lick one of them. Yang gets the other.”  
  
“Yes!” Yang pumped a fist victoriously from where she sat at the table, aimlessly doodling with a box of crayons.  
  
Ruby seemed unbothered by having to share. Waiting eagerly for her mother to unhook the beaters from the device. Summer leaned down to her level and held out both. “Take one to your sister while I get the cookies on a sheet.” Her little head bobbed in confirmation before she skipped off toward the table, Yang pulling out the chair next to her for the smaller girl to hop into. They clinked the little metal utensils together as though making a toast, both grinning happily.  
  
Ruby leaned over to look at her sister's drawing while she enjoyed her sugary treat. Yang was laying out an array of different colored crayons, likely comparing the hues. She was always very particular about getting that right, especially when it came to eyes. One of her favorite colors was the metallic silver with the little specks of glitter in the wax. She always said it was perfect for drawing mommy and Ruby's eyes. One stubby finger pointed to a part of the paper. “Uncle Qrow's eyes are colored like bricks, but your eyes are like a fire engine when you get mad.”  
  
Yang smiled brightly at that, apparently having needed the advice to pick out the correct crayon. “Thanks! I've never actually seen what they look like. There aren't usually mirrors around when I'm that angry.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Ruby interjected again.  
  
“I want a hood like mommy's.”  
  
Yang laughed. “Okay, what color?”  
  
“Red! Like your angry eyes.” She made a face that she must have thought looked tough and angry, the effect was more cute though.  
  
“Sounds cool! That'll scare off the Grimm for sure.”  
  
Summer smiled to herself as she loaded the cookie sheet into the oven. She set a timer for them to bake before joining her girls at the table. “What are you drawing, Yang?”  
  
“Me and Ruby as huntresses. We're gonna fight off all the Grimm and protect everybody, just like you, and dad, and Uncle Qrow.”  
  
“We'll help everybody” Ruby chimed in. “Like superheroes.”  
  
“And we'll go on all kinds of cool adventures, and make new friends.”  
  
Ruby frowned a little at that. “I don't need new friends, I have you.”  
  
Yang's cheeks colored pink . She was a child who craved approval and affection, but also didn't seem to know what to do with it when she got it. “Well, yeah, you'll always have me. But we can make other friends too.”  
  
Ruby shrugged indifferently.  
  
Summer laughed. “Yang's right, you know. You'll have to make friends if you want to be a huntress, because huntsmen work in teams of four. You'll need at least two more friends.”  
  
Ruby frowned again. “Do you have a team?”  
  
“Of course. I was on a team with your dad and Uncle Qrow when we went to school.”  
  
“But that's only three,” Yang noted with a curious tilt of her head. “Who was the fourth teammate?”  
  
Summer smiled sadly. “She was a good friend of ours who had to leave one day. I'll tell you about her some day when you're a little older.”  
  
“Why can't you tell us now?”  
  
The young woman frowned, trying to think of a way to phrase it. “It's just a long, complicated story. Parts of it probably won't make sense until you're older.”  
  
“How much older?”  
  
That was a good question. When was the appropriate time to tell Yang about Raven? She and Tai honestly hadn't discussed it much. It was a subject that tended to put him in a sour mood. “Well,” she responded slowly. “You want to be a huntress, right? So, how about you ask me again when you get into Signal Academy.”  
  
“That's where Daddy works!” Ruby enthused.  
  
“Yep, and it's an entry level school. They teach you all the basics and help you pick out your weapon.”  
  
Silver eyes that mirrored her own got big and bright at the idea.  
  
The timer went off, and Summer moved to switch in the second batch of cookies. She switched the first batch onto a cooling rack, feeling Ruby's eyes on her, watching with rapt interest. She took her time pouring glasses of milk for the three of them, and spotted Ruby bouncing excitedly in her seat out of the corner of her eye. When she at last brought the plate with three warm chocolate chip cookies to the table, she paused before setting it down, meeting her youngest daughter's gaze seriously. “Go slowly, don't burn your mouth.” Short, dark hair swayed as she nodded eagerly.  
  
Enjoying fresh-baked cookies with her girls on a calm afternoon was one of Summer's greatest joys in life. Ruby made happy, yummy noises as she chewed and Yang got melted chocolate stuck to the corners of her mouth. It may have been a simple pleasure, but she really hadn't had many of those growing up. The silence was always warm and comforting in these brief moments.  
  
This moment, however, was briefer than usual. Yang's brows slowly began to furrow, and she stared distantly at a knot in the wood of the table.  
  
“Hey,” Summer called out gently. “What's the matter, sunshine?”  
  
Yang blinked and looked up to meet her mother's eyes. “Do you have to leave again?”  
  
The dark-haired woman could practically feel herself deflate at the simple, honest question. “I'm afraid so.”  
  
“But you've been on so many missions lately,” the pleading look in those earnest lilac eyes nearly broke her heart. “Can't somebody else do it?”  
  
She shook her head sadly. “I'm the best one for this job. If they sent in someone else, they might get hurt.”  
  
“But what if you get hurt?”  
  
She didn't have a readily available answer for that one. She'd hoped her girls might go a little longer without realizing what her job truly entailed, but sometimes Yang was just too smart for her own good.  
  
“You should just stay with us and bake cookies forever.” Ruby spoke as though the matter was decided, and Summer couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
“Lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid I still have a job to do.”  
  
Both girls frowned now. Ruby was mostly just disappointed, but there was still genuine worry on Yang's face.  
  
Summer reached out and held her little girl's hand, those little blond curls swaying as she looked up at her. “I'll come back though. You know I always do.”  
  
Yang held her gaze for a long moment, such a serious look in those young eyes. “Okay,” she finally conceded.  
  
Relieved as she was that Yang trusted her word, Summer still felt like it wasn't enough, so she got up and moved to stand between the two girls chairs and pulled them both into a hug. “Tell you what,” she said as she placed a kiss on Yang's forehead. “How about you help me cook dinner tonight? I'll teach you how.” Her face brightened instantly, and the woman turned to place another kiss on Ruby's forehead. “And then you can pick out our bed time story tonight. Sound good?” They both nodded happily, and she squeezed them tighter. “Good. I love you both so much.”  


* * *

_Shit.  
  
…  
  
Shit, shit, SHIT!_  
  
This wasn't happening.  
  
This couldn't be happening.  
  
How could she let them get her like this?  
  
She'd been training her whole life to fight people like them. She was supposed to be stronger than this. Better than this.  
  
She could practically hear _Her_ gloating in her mind about how this was the fate of all huntsmen and huntresses, about how futile their fight truly was, about how foolish she was for ever thinking they could beat _Her_.  
  
And it was wrong.  
  
She knew, she _knew_ it was wrong. There was always hope. There was always strength to be found in one another. Maybe if she'd had her team with her, her whole team, she would've stood a chance. Her team that she'd tried so hard to hold together, but that had fallen apart long ago. And it wasn't like that had been the end of the world. It hadn't even been the end of her own world. It had been the start of something beautiful and amazing. Something she wouldn't trade for the world. Her family meant everything to her.  
  
And now she was never going to see them again.  
  
She could feel the life draining from her body as she bled out. Tears started to roll down her face as she gasped for breath, trying to hold on for as long as she could. Maybe if she could just hold out for a little longer, help would come. Maybe her aura would kick back in and heal her wounds.  
  
But she knew that wasn't possible. The gaping wound made it very clear that her aura had broken long ago. Her soul was out of energy to protect and repair her battered body, and not even her silver-eye powers could fix this. The worst part was, it didn't even hurt. Not now. It hurt at first, but now it was just cold. She knew what that meant.  
  
It was already over. She was going to die here, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She continued to cry silently as her breathing became shakier by the second. She hadn't even managed to accomplish her mission. She had failed so spectacularly that she couldn't even say it had been worth it. She thought it was going in. She had been convinced that working with Ozpin to stop _Her_ would make the world a better place for her girls to grow up in.  
  
But now they would be growing up without her.  
  
She choked back a sob as she grieved for her family's sake.  
  
She thought about Qrow, and what it would do for his resolve to know she'd been killed in action. He believed so strongly in what they were doing, but there was no way this wouldn't effect his outlook. And she knew he'd find a way to blame himself. He'd convince himself that his bad luck had rubbed off on her.  
  
She thought about Tai, and how it was going to absolutely crush him to lose another woman he loved. She wouldn't be there to pull him back from the brink this time. Would he be able to pull himself back instead? He still hadn't even fully recovered from losing Raven, and that had been years ago. Her very soul burned with fury at the knowledge that her death would likely be his undoing for quite some time. She couldn't stand knowing how she was going to hurt him by leaving this way.  
  
She thought about Yang. Sweet, strong Yang. She would put on a brave face, she always did at first when something upset her. But it wouldn't take long before the facade came down. She'd already lost one mother, and she didn't even remember it. The whole original point of stepping in to help Tai with her had been so she wouldn't have to grow up without a mother. Now here she was, being abandoned yet again. It wasn't fair to her, she was only a child, she didn't deserve to keep paying for her parent's mistakes.  
  
She thought of Ruby, and the immense responsibility that she would now be saddled with because her mother couldn't do her damned job right. She didn't even know about the power she possessed, let alone the sort of things that would be expected of her because of it. She was just a little girl. A little girl who liked cookies, and bedtime stories, and hiding in the folds of her mother's cloak. She shouldn't have to be anything more than that. But with her mother gone, so much more would be demanded of her. Someday, she may even be expected to throw her life away for this cause, just as Summer was doing now.  
  
The dying woman clenched her fist and used what little strength she had left in her to slam it against the ground beside her as hard as she could. “Dammit!” she screamed, a sob tearing from her throat a moment later.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be here bleeding to death on the battlefield. She was supposed to go home to Tai and her girls. She was supposed to tuck them in and read them a story, kiss their foreheads and tell them how much she loved them with every fiber of her being. She had promised them she would come back. She told them everything would be okay. And now she was a liar.  
  
It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.  
  
But then, when had life ever been fair?  
  
Why should death be any different?  
  
A shaking breath rattled it's way out of her lungs, her battered body and mind finally reaching their limit. She couldn't hold on any longer, and she knew it. She had so many regrets. But, at least she could be proud of her girls. Even if she wouldn't get to watch them grow up, she knew they would do something amazing with their lives.  
  
As her silver eyes closed for the last time, Summer Rose had one last laugh at her enemy's expense. As much as _She_ loved to preach about the weakness of humanity, about _Her_ absolute power to destroy everything they were and everything they held dear, that was the one thing _Salem_ could never truly take away from them. Hope.  
  
Hope for the future.  
  
Hope in each other.  
  
Hope of a better world.  
  
Summer knew that, in the end, humanity's seemingly limitless capacity for hope would be that woman's final undoing.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things to note about babies and the way they develop. I'm aware that normally babies are born with blue-grey eyes that change color as they age up until about two. However, given how important eye color tends to be in the RWBY universe, I figured that all the magic in the world might make that work a little different, so eye color is a day one thing. Second, developmentally speaking, Yang "putting two and two together" and deciding Summer is her mom is pretty unlikely at her age, but the dialogue worked best this way. So, I offer two alternative explanations for the mama scene. One, she's trying to say Summer, but her baby mouth left out multiple consonants so it came out sounding more like mama. Second and funnier option, Qrow taught her to call Summer that in order to screw with his friends.


End file.
